


New Territory

by Shakinbaken



Series: Beauty and her Beast [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: And exploring physical intimacy, Consent, F/M, Just two consenting young adults and their sexual experiences, Oral Sex, Smut, Troll! Jim, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinbaken/pseuds/Shakinbaken
Summary: "You don't have to do this.""I know." Came the response.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Series: Beauty and her Beast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	New Territory

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally orphaned the series this is apart of because I didnt think I'd do anything for it again.  
> But here we are.  
> Just smut, for the sake of smut really.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know." Came the response.

Claire's hands made quick work of his belt buckle. Jim's cheeks turned a distinct shade of purple.

"Seriously, I don't want you to think-"

His zipper was audibly unfastened and he gulped, body tensing involuntarily.

Claire stopped and looked back at him.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked. Her tone was devoid of any indignation or teasing. A level, matter of fact request for consent when he seemed so visibly uncomfortable.

But his discomfort didn't come from an unwillingness to do this with her- far, far from it.

In fact, seeing her like this, kneeling between his thighs and staring up at him with those big, gorgeous brown eyes of hers, his body was having the expected response.

He knew she could feel the growing rigidness at his groin beneath her hand, but when she made no acknowledgement of it, just continued to look to him for an answer, he felt his face go even warmer.

Sheepishly he shook his head.

"I need you to say it," she said gently.

Jim groaned and leaned his head against the back of the couch, laying his forearm over his face to hide his deepened blush.

"No, I don't want you to stop." He admitted with a grumble. "But I don't want you to think you have to do this."

"I want to."

He tried not to noticeably start when he felt her hands tug his pants down, freeing him from the stifling confines of his clothes.

They'd shared sexual experiences before- though not many, as they had just begun exploring this new level of their relationship- but there was just something that made him feel especially… exposed with what they were about to do.

He felt her fingers touch him and he felt the first little jolts of pleasure surge through his body. He pulsed in her hand and he heard Claire stifle a giggle.

"Hey," Claire called softly.

Jim shifted his arm to peak down at her.

If he'd thought seeing her before was something else, seeing her now, with his member in her hands and near her face, was almost game over.

He gulped but managed, somehow, to croak back: "Hey."

"I love you." She said, with a little smile that was way too innocent for someone with his shaft in their hand.

He huffed and returned the smile with a lopsided grin. "Love you too."

She grinned knowingly, aware she was already having an effect on him. "Just tell me if I do something you don't like." A devilish glint crossed her eyes. "Or if I do something you _really_ like."

Jim chuckled. "Don't think the second one's going to be all that difficult to do-"

She dragged her tongue experimentally along the underside of him, audibly rasping against the stony texture of his skin.

Jim groaned, slamming his eyes closed; the visual alone was too much to handle. Way too much.

"That was a good sound?" he heard her ask with coy innocence.

He laughed, shaking his head. "I can't handle you sometimes."

He felt her tongue again, hot and slick as it swirled around his head. He couldn't stop his hips pressing slightly upward, seeking more of the warmth she teased him with.

She stopped, and a moment passed before her lips formed a tight seal around him and her mouth engulfed him.

Jim's surprised gasp morphed into a guttural groan. She didn't take him in very far, but when she bobbed her head up and brought it back down, he was almost positive he was going to lose it.

"That was good," he panted and laughed nervously, "if you, uh, needed me to say it."

Claire hummed in acknowledgement and Jim thought he was going to black out.

His hips bucked upward involuntarily. Claire made a startled sound and pulled back slightly, still trying to gauge how much of him she could handle.

"S-sorry," Jim apologised quickly, hand grasping the arm of the couch. "Couldn't h-help it. That was, uh, really good."

He cracked his eyes and saw that Claire was watching him. Her eyes were dark and lustfully impish and she watched his reactions with such open fascination Jim felt another wave of bashfulness.

They'd only done it a couple of times yet, but he thought sex was easier to handle. When they were sharing in the pleasure, when it wasn't just him being the center of focus, he didn't feel quite so much sexual stage fright.

Not to say he didn't enjoy those wonderfully overwhelming things she was doing with her mouth.

Quite the opposite, infact-

"I- I don't think I can l last much-" he groaned, trying his best not to move his hips to match the pace of her bobbing head.

His hand floated up, as if seeking to rest on top of her head, but he snatched it back and tugged on one of his horns instead; something about what he'd been about to do felt disrespectful somehow. A silly notion he knew, but couldn't quite shake.

Jim saw an expression of concentrated determination come across Claire's face and he guessed what she planned to do only moments before it actually happened.

She bobbed upward, like before, but when she came down she took him significantly deeper than she had before. Not all the way, but enough to leave him seeing stars.

He was dangerously close, and was about to voice a warning when he felt her other hand come up to grab his scrotum-

-And that did it.

He snarled, something primal from his trollish half taking over in the moment and he grabbed her, not pushing her deeper but rather holding her steady as he came.

Claire made a startled sound but didn't push back against his hold. He could feel her throat working and he growled with each rapid fire wave of pleasure that washed over him.

After, he fell back against the couch. He began to slowly come back to himself and, with an apologetic wince, he removed his hand from the back of her head.

"I'm sorry- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to grab you-"

She cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand and reached for the water bottle beside her. She took a swig from it and coughed, making a face.

"I maybe should have thought that through a little better," she mused to herself. When she looked back at Jim and noted his remorseful expression, she shot him a reassuring smile. "But it's ok."

She moved to sit beside him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed, feeling relaxed and content as he rested his head on hers.

"How do you feel?" She asked after a moment.

"Good," came the immediate reply. Jim chuckled at how quickly his own response tumbled from his lips. "Really, really good."

Claire made an affirmative sound, not doing an especially good job at hiding the sense of pride she felt in herself.

Jim grinned and turned his head to nuzzle into her neck.

Claire giggled ticklishly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he tipped her back to lay on the couch. He trailed kisses and soft nips with his teeth down from her neck toward her chest.

His hands drifted their way up along her legs.

"My turn." He rumbled against her skin and pushed her skirt up, fully intending to return the favor.


End file.
